Summon Arc: Finding Genso the Crow Prince - 201
See also: Summon Arc - 201 Summon Arc: the Living Island - 201 The Journey Begins: Onward To The Island - 201 Summon Arc: Ruins of Iwagakure: Paths Cross - 201 Participants Uzumaki Ritsuka Finding Genso the Crow Prince IlLucianlI: * Ritsuka had set out for his summon and he couldn't help but feel excited, both to get the summon as well as to get this mission over with. He had left the cave using the tag his father had given him and walked out towards the wooded area. Taking in a deep breath he leapt to the trees and began to leap from branch to branch, the leaves on the tree barely shaking as he landed quickly on them. He continued in a straight line north of the cave. He wanted to stay on a pretty direct path to the cave as not to get confused on the way back. He also remained careful to keep his guard up as he continued through the trees. He wouldnt be caught off guard so easily this time. He usually only made mistakes once and this would be no exception of that. As he went through he spotted some different types of animals. There was a few smaller critters a few rabbits had been hopping along the ground below as well as the average mice, and squirrels. No of them were what Ritsuka was looking for. Just as he was regretting not taking a look at his fathers map due to being travelling for an hour something caught Ritsuka's interest. A fluttering nearby had made him stop landing on a branch carefully to track the movement he had seen. He hadn't seen the animal completely but it appeared to be a pitch black bird of some sort. It was an average size bird . the size of a fullgrown crow. Its eyes had been bright red. As the bird flew away from him, he tilted his head to the side, before quickly forming the proper handsign and utilizing the Body flicker technique to travel almost immediately to the tree branch just before the large bird. around them was less trees than what he had travelled in, almost like a park. The open sky shining down on them with the foliage of the handful of trees around them not blocking the path. The ground was a soft moss, covered in various ferns and flowered plants. as well as being littered with branched and sticks. It was a perfect spot for a battle and ritsuka was ready. Being as close as he was to the bird. He was finally able to identify it. It was a large crow, covered in dark, elegant feather that shined with a reddish hue in the sunlight. Its eyes were also brght red, almost glowing against the dark feathers. He had finally found something worth his time and he wasnt letting it get away. As he cut the bird off, it had carefully landed on a branch nearby and cocked its head to the side as it stared at him. * IlLucianlI: * Ritsuka didnt know how to approach the situation till shockingly the bird spoke.** Genso- “ Oi, is there something I can help you with?” * The Bird fearlessly stared down the young ninja. It was that which had made Ritsukas mind up. This would be the summon he would pursue. He quietly spoke back to the Crow. * “ I am Ritsuka . I have traveled to this island in search of a summon to make a contract with and I have decided I would like it to be you.” * The crow again cocked its head before cawing in a mocking manner and speaking once more.** Genso:“Silly human, of course you are here for a summon. That's the only reason humans ever come here. My name is Genso the Crow Prince. I am much beyond your capability. If you managed to best me I would consider allowing you to make a contract with me. But an average ninja such as you has no chance.”* Ritsuka couldn't help but chuckle now. The challenge had been set. Only Genso had no clue what he was in for. Rit's spoke in a short, to the point manner* Ritsuka-“ Lets begin then.” *With that Ritsuka's hands flew into a flurry of hand signs as he began his assault. Ritsuka started off by casting a genjutsu while he had the crows attention. Being a completely unknown opponent he hoped it would catch him off guard. In his village everyone knew to expect this of him. The jutsu he had started with being Mist servant technique. The technique itself creates ninja illusions that multiply upon being attacked. The technique is meant to confuse and wear out the opponent by utilizing the unending copies to hide among them and sneak attacks in. . He hoped it would give him a bit of an edge in the battle. The clones appeared out of the trees around them, surrounding the two before rushing Genso. The total Ritsuka illusions at this moment was four, one coming from each direction. He knew the bird had a advantage of sorts with its flight, but with him utilizing wind release jutsu that could prove a mistake for the bird. Genso:*The crow was surprised this boy had the nerve to continue after his semi-polite warning. Never the less. He would oblige this foolish boys desire to die. He watched the boy carefully, before wondering why had hadnt done anything yet. It was in that moment he spotted the copys surrounding him. He couldnt determine whether they were shadow clones or some other form of trickery. To him it didnt matter he would destroy them never the less. Without a second thought the crow launched itself into the air flapping its wing as it rose a few feet above them.With a great flap of its wings the crow unleashed its Wind Release: Great breakthrough technique, the force of wind was enough to knock even a full grown man off his feet. After sending that off the bird flew into a dive, hoping the attack would eliminate the copies and allow him to attack the kid.* IlLucianlI: * As he watched the crow fly up to the air he smirked beneath his rebreather. It had seem the crow had foolishly taken the bait. As the bird flapped its wings to unleash its attack, Ritsuka withdrew The purple gunbai adorned with his villages crest and swung it over hi head while infusing it with wind chakra to lessen the blow of the crows attack. Even then the force proved to much and slowly pushed the young jounin back a few feet. Moving him to the mossy ground below. But he managed to keep his footing and stay standing, The Mist servants however were more or less unphased by this attack besides each of them multiplying, More Ritsukas crawled from the ground and trees. There was now ten Mist servants in play. They all rushed around the real Ritsuka, leaping from their respective branches to the ground level with their maker, making it impossible to determine which was the real one to the normal eye as the crow dived down after the original. Without missing a beat Ritsuka strapped the gunbai back into place on his back. his hands moving to form -Bird- as he shot of two baseball sized air bullets at the crow Even if the technique missed, the air currents around the bird would be throw off for a few seconds, hopefully distracting the crow. Genso: The crow was mid-dive as he noticed the attack didnt harm the copies but instead multiplied them. He also noticed the boy using a Gunbai or war fan. Which meant he utilized the same chakra nature as Genso himself did. The were 11 targets on the field now, and only one of them appeared to be taking damaging. He saw the one that had staggered and planned to attack him but wavered as the copies rushed to his side and hid him among them. He had to admit it was a good plan, but it wouldnt last forever, he had to slip up at somepoint. As he assessed the situation he spotted the purple war fan wave among the clones and shoot out two balls of wind at him. He stopped his dive aand began rising letting the balls flyy past him without contact however the force of the attack made him stagger as well, he flapped furiously to regain his composure and put a distance between them. This boy had to many tricks up his sleeve to underestimate him further. He flew up in the sky to double around. His wings aching from having to fight the strong winds. He weaved through the nearest trees branches and shot down so he was maybe 20 feet above them. With another flap of his wings he sent out his second attack this time another bout of Great Breakthrough, though this time genso had really built it up this time. If it connected it would bring the boy to the ground hard. Genso landed carefully on a tree branch at the nearest tree to the boy and waited for the attack to connect* IlLucianlI:* He was pleased to see his plan to jar the bird had worked somewhat but it wasnt good enough to be a distraction. He watched the bird double around and launch another attack, He withdrew the gunbai again and swung it sending out his own blast of air. though like last time it blew past and slammed him to the ground, knocking the air out of him. His tried to stop his fall but ended up breaking his left arm in the process. it was going south fast he had to figure something out. He racked his brain for a plan, and decided there wasnt much to be done. He let himself fall to the ground. the ace up his sleeve was finally to be in play. The Mist servant clones still standing around him as he sighed lightly, a familiar sting in his left eye as he planned his final move.* Genso:* He watched the attack strike the boy, the location of the real human now clear as he was collapsing to the ground. He cawed happily. He had warned the boy, so what came next was something that Genso didnt regret a bit. He flew from his branch to the ground below, landing a few feet away from the boy and his group of copies. He didnt know why they were still around but he knew he to have injured the boy somewhat with his Great Breakthrough Technique, and the copies appeared to be inable to harm him or perform techniques. He hopped over close to the group looking up at the copies staring him down, blocking view of the boy. As he neared the boy he coudnt help but gloat.* “I told you to walk away boy. Now, there isnt going to be another chance. I hope you have all your business in order.”*With his speech done he watched as the copies dissipated. He looked to the boy's eyes, searching for those bright blue eyes pleading for mercy. He liked to watch the life and hope leave them. But only one of them was not so blue anymore, instead it was bright red. By the time the crow had realized it was much to late. * IlLucianlI: - He had waited for the cocky bastards speech to finish before release his mist servant technique, looking up to make sure he caught that crows eye He didnt need use of his arm for what was coming next. Using his Sharingan he cast a powerful genjutsu over the other, It would allow him to force the bird to sign a contract, become unconcious or even just to torture the bird. He settled to render him unconscience for the moment, the control would come later. He withdrew the scroll his father had gave him, reaching forward he plucked a feather from the birds body, He unrolled the scroll carefully and began to write up his contract. He didnt have ink so he settled on using blood instead, he carefully withdraw a kunai and sliced his arm lightly the cut not deep or damaging. but creating blood., he dipped the quill of the feather in the blood and began to write it all out.The contract read as such. -“I, Genso the Crow Prince, pledge my to be bound in contract to Ritsuka Uzumaki, Jounin of Amegakure No Sato. Till the day of his death or till released by Ritsuka Uzumaki. I vow to remain loyal and help him whenever summoned as bound by this contract.- * IlLucianlI: * Ritsuka then signed off his name and left a spot for the crow to leave its mark. He then used the kunai from his pouch, bringing it to the crow neck. And released the bird from the genjutsu. He stopped it before it could speak. Nudging him lightly with the kunai to its neck.* “I bested you Genso. Now you can sign the contract or I can cut your head off and eat well tonight your choice and make it quick.” * With that he Glared at the bird his sharingan still active incase he needed more convincing. Genso: *He awoke with a start. Only to find a kunai at his neck the boy sitting next to him on the mossy ground. He listened to the boy speak, the boy seemedd agitated and genso didnt think being eaten sounded very fun, and that pesky eye wasnt a fun thing to fight against. He sighed light and glared at the other before lifting its foot, and dipping a talon it the boys wound carefully not to hurt him, and used a sole talon to scratch down his name on the paper silently. After that was done he watched the boy put the scroll away and move the kunai away from him. Only then he spoke back to the boy. “ Sharingan. Thats a dirty trick, I thought you were a Uzumaki... SO is that eye stolen or what?” Ritsuka:, After putting everything away he let his sharingan whirl back into his signature Uzumaki blue* ' Im 25% Uchiha. And dirty trick or not. You and me are stuck together now, “* Genso: He hadnt even thought the boy had mixed blood. His look was all Uzumaki. The only traces of Uchiha being that pesky eye. *”I guess your right. Were stuck together. Might as well make the best of it. You look a little beat up, you gunna be okay?” * He sighed halfheartedly. Waiting for a response from the other.* Ritsuka: *He nodded slowly rising to his feet. he didnt haave time to treat his arm here but he could at camp. He didnt know the way and if he would be able to make it..* See Also: Summon Arc: Touching Home Base - 201 Conclusion Ritsuka battled his summon to prove himself worthy and succeeded in besting him and forming a contract seal with Genso. now he begin to head back to camp